Akori
Akori is a fan made Pokémon region that includes a large part of land as its main island, a smaller island for a number of towns and a lake resort, and a number of even smaller islands named Tie islands. Akori is the main setting of the games Pokémon Spring and Autumn. Locations and routes Note: I might be including actions in the game in these town descriptions. Akori's main land area: Kanu Alevro town- The town that is located in north west of the main land. It is the town where the game starts in Pokemon Spring and Autumn. Route 1- First route in Akori region. It has basic wild Pokémon such as Cubeak. Route 2- Second route in Akori region. It is basically like route 1, but it's Pokémon are more bugs. Lago town- This is a very quiet town that is by the Laveri lake resort. Laveri lake- a beautiful lake that has many Pokémon in it. Marcelo town- Marcelo town is a town similar to Alevro town, but it has a Pokémon center and is slightly larger. Route 3- A route with a number of Pokémon to catch. Kalio city- Kalio city is a romantic city. The gym leader in this city is Mariella, and she specializes with Fairy-type Pokémon. It is also the preferable place for a honeymoon for couples around the Akori region. Route 4- This route is known as "The trainers favorite route". Trainers are always around it and it does not have much grass on it. Route 5- A route with trainers and wild Pokémon. It is the longest route in Akori and spreads out to almost all the cities. Amedia town- A large town that has a gym in it. The gym leader can only be challenged in the game after the player had defeated Daniele. When the player returns on their way to route 5, they will be able to battle Rinaldo, who specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Winners win the Aqua badge. Insetti forrest- A forest full of powerful Pokémon. It leads to Percho town. In the game, it can only be entered after the player has obtained all badges. Parcho town- The town that is after Insetti forest. It is hometown to the Akori league champion. Route 6- A route leading to Severno city. It has a large water fountain in the center, a big water Pokémon trainer attraction. Severno city- A city full of trainers. The gym leader in this city, Daniele, is the main gossip for the girls. He specializes in Electric-types and gives the Thunderstorm badge to those who beat him. Kaponi city- This city is a team ruled by Team Earth. The player in the game returns to it later on and frees the city from Team Earth's charge. Kaponi city is generally an ordinary city with a special shop called the Spuckle shop, owned by a young girl named Adrina. In the shop you could bye Pokédolls and useful items in a battle. Route 7- A route that leads down from Kaponi city to route 8. Route 8- A route leading to Katrin city. It is also home to a couple of families that live in houses by the woods. The families have a love to berries and give out one each day (in the game, to the player). Katrin city- Teresina is the gym leader in this city. She specializes in Flying-type Pokémon and dreams to battle the Akori champion Marta. Katrin city is a fun city. It has a large amount of kids and a couple of day schools. Route 9- A short route that leads up to Viallsa city. It passes by lake Amarei, a clear lake that attracts Water-type Pokémon. Lake Amarei- A clear lake that attracts Water-type Pokémon. It is one of the four lakes in Akori and is the second to smallest one. Viallsa city- A nice city that has an art museum in its heart. The gym leader in this city is Vittorio. He specializes in Normal- type Pokémon and hands out the Creative badge to winners. Paravi pass- The first of the three passes in Akori. It is a short but dangerous path that is in the middle of route 5, not far from Lake Amarei. Route 10- A mysteriously quiet route leading to Fenda city. Fenda city- A mysteriously quiet city. It is under the control of Team Reef. Later on in the game, the player frees the city from Team Reef's charge. Mt. Gaccio- Route 11- The route leading up to Modchi city. It is green and it's a lovely place for Pokémon and for Pokémon trainers to hang out. Modchi city- An elegant, blooming and especially green city. Violet it gym leader in Modchi city. She specializes in Grass-type Pokémon and gives the Sunflower badge to trainers who beat her. Kenta pass- One of Akori's three passes. Kenta pass passes near Korette valley and is the best place to look down at the waterfall from. Korette valley- A beautiful valley in Akori. It has waterfalls, lakes, rivers and forests, as well as Pokémon. Arone town- A small and cozy town that has the perfect Pokémon center for tiered Pokémon trainers to stop by in on their journey. Route 12- A route leading from Arone town to Sportivo city. Sportivo city- A lively city that the main topic in it is sports. It has a large stadium and a smaller one that is used as Amalia's gym. She specializes in Fighting-type Pokémon and winners receive the Olympic badge from her. Route 13- The route leading from Arone town up to Lefora town, where the player will earn their eighth and final badge. Lefora town- Home to the final gym in the game. The gym leader, Areno, specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. Lefora town is also known for the many famous people that came from it. Kamone pass- The final pass of the three in Akori and also the most dangerous one. It leads to Vialenne town, where the Pokémon league in Akori is held. Vialenne town- The town of the Akori league. Unlike in the other canon regions, Vialenne does have occupants in the game. Seapath Uon- A seapath in the Arion sea. It has swimmer trainers and Water-type Pokémon in it. Akori's largest island: Siatte Karfas town- A town north to Seapath Uon, on Siatte island. It is the largest gathering of a town on Siatte and also the main town there. It has a trainer house, a house that the player can battle trainers in for fun, and a collection house, a house that a few residents of Siatte set their collections for people to see. Route 15- A small route in Siatte island leading from Karfas island to Leusi island. Leusi town- An old town that has an old air about it and people who live there act rather like people one hundred years ago, but Pokéballs do exist there. It has very unique Pokémon trainers and items to be brought and found. It is on the side of lake Tenegro. Lake Tenegro- A clear blue lake that shines beautifully in the sun. It has a variety of Pokémon living by and in it and it has an air of mysteriousness about it too... Route 16- A route in Siatte island leading from Karfas city all the way to Glamoni town, through Pearon town. It has many trainers that hang around in its area, especially those of double battles. Pearon town- A small town that route 16 runs through. It has a marine shop in it, selling marine objects and equipment. Glamoni town- A town in Siatte island. It is by lake Tenegro and is a youth town. Akori's smaller islands: Uno, Due, Tre, Quattro, Cinque, Sei and Sette Trainer village- Strada boulevard- Chesio hamlet- Via boulevard- Sogno road- Incubo town- Notte boulevard- Prateria town- Cosa boulevard- Recinto road- Felicita town- Tristezza town- Recinto cave- Carina hamlet- Piacevole hamlet- Mai hamlet Azzurro hamlet- Pericolo town- TBA Gym leaders and Elite four Pokedex ''Akori Pokedex- Pokemon Spring and Autumn'' Category:Regions Category:Fanon Category:Akori